The Atonement/Script
Main story Before battle Reyson What is this? Who are you? What have you done with Naesala? Oliver Oh... Ooooo...This is something everyone should see. There can be no doubt--I gaze upon the last living wonder of the Serenes royalty. Those golden locks! Witness how they gather in the morning sun and multiply its brilliance. The gentle lustre of those argent wings! Manifest proof of royalty, as sure as I am alive. Magnificent... Absolutely magnificent. A true work of art wrought in flesh and feather. All this beauty... Mine... The fortune I paid the raven king seems like a pittance compared to this treasure! Reyson What? Naesala...sold me? To YOU?! Oliver Oh ho ho ho! You are exquisite, even in rage! Now, if you behave yourself, I'll grant you a life of luxury... Oliver Oww!!! My nose! My beautiful nose! Bengion Soldier Bishop Oliver?! You winged freak! You'll pay for that! Oliver Noooo! You mustn't harm him! You mustn't ruffle a single feather of those gorgeous wings! Oliver My beauty, you mustn't be frightened. In time, you will come to see how kind and charitable a master I can be. Reyson This is madness! Oliver Oooh! S-so frightening! How delicious! But I fear that we must now be separated for a short while. Loyal servants! Attend my words! You must not raise a hand to this one. Prepare his meals with care, and do not disturb his rest. I would not see his countenance marred by displeasure. Herons, you see, are such delicate things. And then, at the proper time... Yes, the proper time. When will it be? I say to you, those haughty senators and their ilk have looked down their noses at me for the last time! I shall show them all! Ooooh, but I must have a grand stage. One where none can fail to see me. The Serenes royals are creatures of legend, and when I arrive with one at my side... I can hardly wait to see Duke Gados's face. Oh ho ho ho! Aho ho ho ho ho ho ho! Reyson Naesala, you wretch... Curse your eyes! How dare you do this to me... Ike I've brought him. Sanaki Well done, Ike. I shall see that you are well rewarded. Ike Where's your usual entourage? I see only two of your holy guard... Sanaki Oh, there was some sort of disturbance. I think they're clearing away the rabble. But on to business... Is that one there the ringleader of the thieves? Why, he's nothing but a child! Has he offered up any kind of defense for his deplorable actions? Tormod We are no thieves! We are trying to free the laguz that these filthy aristocrats hold in captivity! Sanaki What manner of absurd fairy tale is this? In the year Begnion 624, Apostle Misaha, my honored grandmother, emancipated every last laguz slave. In accordance with her law, today there is not a single slave to be found in all of the Begnion Empire. Tormod You lie! Countless noble houses even now keep laguz as servants or entertainment...or worse! And the senate! Those vast windbags grant tacit approval by doing nothing! Ike That's enough! I told you to keep a cool head. Tormod Bu-but--! Sanaki Ike... Whyever would you bring such an ill-mannered rogue to meet me? What is it you're planning? Ike If anyone's planning something, it's you. Sanaki Really? And what could you possibly mean by that? Ike Your last mission showed us the slave trade, and now you've put us in contact with an underground emancipation group. From the very beginning, I found this whole arrangement a little odd. You have more vassals than you can use, yet you hire us for these missions? Your motivations have me puzzled. Sanaki Oh, I see. And have you solved this puzzle of yours? Ike You want to expose the depravity of the inner circles of power. But you don't want the general public to know that the majority of the senate is involved in slavery. Sanaki And to think I thought you were as untutored as a wild monkey. You're actually quite bright. Ike I didn't figure it all out by myself. I have companions whom I trust with my life. They helped. Tormod Hey! Hold it! What in the world are you talking about? Would someone like to explain this to me? Ike The apostle is aware of the laguz slavery. On top of that, it appears she intends to do something about this problem. Tormod Are you serious? Sanaki I am. However, whether I succeed or fail depends largely on what you do next. Ike So be it. I think it's time you told us about the next job you have lined up for us. Sanaki I've received reports that Bishop Oliver, the duke of Tanas, is up to something suspicious. Duke Tanas has a villa near the woods of Serenes. Go there, and return with irrevocable proof of...whatever he's doing. If you succeed in this, I promise to support your Princess Elincia with all the power at my command. Ike We'll bring back whatever information it is you're looking for. Be ready for us! Exit base Ike Is this the place? Soren Yes, it is. It's rather heavily guarded. Even so, I think a direct attack would be our best chance of gaining entrance. Begnion Soldier Halt! Who goes there? What are you doing? This villa is the property of Duke Tanas, senator of the empire! No trespassing! Ike I am Ike, of the Greil Mercenaries. Under orders from the apostle, we've been charged with investigating the duke. Begnion Soldier What? The apostle sent you? Wa-wait here a moment! Mist All right, Brother, we'll sneak around out here and see what we can see. Ike Good idea. Titania Leave it to us. If we get stopped, we can talk our way out of it. All right, Mist, let's get going. Mist Yeah! Oliver What is it I hear? That you lads claim to be here on the apostle's business? Ike We have a letter here that bears her seal. Oliver Hmm... Well... I see. It appears genuine. Very well. Am I in a position to ask what, exactly, I am suspected of doing? Soren We are here by the apostle's leave. Do you honestly intend to make us discuss this private matter outside? Oliver Oh! No, no, of course not. Never! I would never insult...Please, c-come inside... Oliver Oh? Slavery? Me? The apostle would honestly accuse me of such an unfashionable thing as slaveholding? Oh ho ho ho! Ike Do you claim no knowledge of such a thing? Oliver I've shown you every nook of my mansion, every cranny. I've been most thorough, have I not? And you saw no trace, not a single sign, of any laguz here, did you? Ike That is true. Oliver This accusation is absolutely ridiculous! To think that I, a bishop who serves only the apostle's will, would do anything to violate our country's emancipation act! Be certain that you tell the apostle everything! Tell her that Duke Tanas is upright and cleanhanded! There is not even a shadow of falsehood in my noble eyes! Look into them deeply, my boy, and tell me what you see... Oliver Well? Hmmmmm? Ike Ugh! Hey, stop that! Back off! Soren We have little choice, do we...I think it would be best if we left for the time being. Bengion Soldier Hey! Halt! You can't go in there! Ike Ah! Mist Ike! Ike Mist, what is it? Mist Ike, I saw him! In a room on the top floor of this building, I saw someone--I think he was one of the bird tribe! He looked like he was trying to jump out a window, but he was forced away from it and back into the room. Oliver Wha-what? What is this...this child babbling about? Soren Someone from the bird tribe? Can you describe him? Mist Um, he had long hair! It was...sparkling, like gold. And his skin...it was so pale--almost translucent. Oh! And his wings! They were pure white! Ike Is that accurate, Titania? Titania It is. I saw him as well. Soren That can only mean there is a member of the heron clan in this place. According to books, only members of the royal heron family possess white wings. Ike It appears that there is at least one room we have yet to see. What is it going to be, Duke Tanas? You can cooperate and show us this room that you somehow forgot, or... Oliver Guards! Kill them all! Don't let a single one escape! Ike So this is how you want to play it, eh? I thought it might come to this. Mercenaries! It's time! Devdan Devdan hears the sounds of battle... Talk to Devdan with with Tormod Devdan Uh-oh. This won't do. Youngsters like you aren't supposed to be fighting, you know? Tormod Wha-what are you doing old man? Don't startle me like that. Devdan Devdan is no old man. Devdan was imprisoned for looking at the lovely flower garden. The punishment for trespassing is to work here for a single year... without pay unfortunately. Tormod For free? Oh, I know all about that! Well, it's time to fight back! C'mon! We came here to help you out! Fight with us! Get your freedom back! Devdan You speak oddly, but if you help me, then Devdan says thank you. Devdan is polite and well mannered! Kimarsi is attacked Kimarsi You dare to bring conflict into Bishop Oliver's home? My lance will make you pay for your impudence! Kimarsi dies Kimarsi What... What fate is this? Is it just punishment...for my complicity...in this evil... After battle Reyson Ah! Oliver Oh, my sweet, beautiful little bird! Don't be frightened! Come, let us fly away together... Reyson Stay away from me, you filthy fat man! Reyson ...Urgh! Oliver Come quietly! You belong to me! I will not give you up. No one shall take you from me... Reyson Though the price may be my life, I will never cooperate with you! Unknown Hey! Where are you, Duke Tanas? ...Are you in here? Oliver ...Ah... N-n-nooo... Ike Duke Tanas... Reyson Who are you? Ike Ah! You... You're the Serenes--Are you unharmed? We have come to help you. Your injury... Did that man do that to you? Ike This wound must be tended to... Reyson Stay back! Ike But... Reyson Do not approach me! Cursed human! Ike The Greil Mercenaries have returned. Sigrun Ah, Master Ike. It is good to see you well. How went the mission? Did you unearth any meaningful proof? Ike Where is the apostle? Sigrun Master Ike? Ike I must speak with the apostle. Where is she? Sigrun Apostle Sanaki is in the garden, having a pleasant conversation with Princess Elincia. I will go directly and see if she will meet with you. Please wait here. Ike In the garden? Great. Sigrun Ah, Master Ike! No! You mustn't behave so! You will cause such problems! Ike Apostle... Sanaki What? You! What are you doing? How dare you approach me unannounced! This is most inappropriate, and I will not-- Elincia What has happened, my lord Ike? Ike All of it. I want to hear all of it...Now! Sanaki What are you talking about? Sigrun Master Ike! One must not speak to the apostle in such a discourteous fashion! Ike Twenty years ago, something happened in Serenes Forest. Something terrible. I want to know. Sanaki What? Sigrun Master Ike? Elincia W-what happened twenty years ago? Sanaki You found one of the heron clan? And a Serenes noble no less...One of them still lives? But that...such a thing... Sigrun Apostle Sanaki... Ike Tell me. Sanaki That is a very...difficult problem...Hmm... How to impart this tale... Nasir It would appear that no one is willing to begin this story. That being so, I would open with what is commonly known of the matter. Do you find this acceptable? Sanaki And you are? Ike He is a friend of mine. Nasir, if you know something, I would hear it. When you are done, the apostle can clarify. Agreed? Sanaki Hmmm... Nasir It begins with the assasination of the previous Begnion apostle. It was twenty years ago... One year after the declaration of emancipation was made. The leader at the time was the Apostle Misaha, who was more adored by the public than any apostle before...or since. When she was assassinated, the citizenry was wracked with grief. All of Begnion despaired. And then, a rumor began to circulate that the assassination was the work of the Serenes herons. In the twinkling of an eye, the rumor spread throughout the Begnion capital. One night shortly thereafter, it happened. The citizens grew violent. They massed at the edge of Serenes Forest, home of their supposed enemy, and set it to burn. The crowd raged on for three nights, and in the end, the heron clan was lost. Elincia But their involvement was just a rumor...Wasn't it? Why, why did they... Sanaki Oh, the shame of it... Nasir Apostle? The remainder of the tale is yours. You stand as the empress of Begnion. You are responsible for the acts of your citizens, are you not? Sanaki ...False. The accusation was completely false. Ike The assassination of the apostle was not the work of the Serenes clan? Sanaki That is correct. Nasir The heron clan possess no fighting skills. Their tribe survived by living a life of peace and piety within their forest. Unlike other laguz, they never focused on developing their strength for the purposes of combat. Anyone with any knowledge of laguz would have known such a thing. At the very least, the citizens of Begnion would have known this. However, they had lost their leader, and in their grief, they cared little for the truth. They were merely looking for some way to vent their rage and despair. Isn't that true...Apostle? Elincia Please, Lord Nasir! Your tone of voice... Sanaki It's all right, Princess Elincia. He speaks the truth, be it with a sharpened tongue or no. Nasir Ike, the bird tribes of Phoenicis target only Begnion ships with their piracy. The ravens of Kilvas are after cargo, and so they attack everyone with equal vigor. The hawk clans, however, hold the heron clan as brethren...and still remember the false accusations. And their brutal murder. Ike The heron at Oliver's mansion...He slapped my hand away when I tried to help him. He had such hatred in his eyes. When he leapt from the window, he spoke to me. "Remember the genocide," he said. "Twenty years have passed, but I will never forgive what you did!" Sanaki Such needless pain...It may sound like utter hypocrisy, but my people regret deeply the actions of that horrific night. We stole the heron clan from this world... Every time we see the blackened forest, our grave sin comes back to haunt us. Nasir Apostle... You are honorable. The majority of the senators have done their best to banish all memory of the Serenes and that night. Yet you have resisted. That is your intent, is it not? You are not like them... You are attempting to take responsibility for the actions of the people. To undo the wrongs of the past, you launched your own investigation into the laguz emancipation issue. You've even gone so far as to hire outsiders like Ike and his mercenaries to expose the problem, haven't you? Sanaki ...Princess Elincia? Elincia Yes? Sanaki I would like once more to make use of your escorts. Would you grant me this boon? Elincia Of course! Er, that is...If Ike and his group agree, I have no objection to your proposal. Ike Depends on what you want. Sanaki The member of the heron clan you met...I want you to find him. I want to meet with him. I want to speak with him. Ike If that is your wish, we will do it. In any case, we let that monster Oliver slip through our grasp. We'll handle both tasks at the same time. Sanaki I'm counting on you. Base Conversation Muarim Muarim Ahem... Tormod Muarim! Muarim Little one! How... How was it? Were you treated roughly? Did they attempt to punish you? Tormod No, it was nothing. And the apostle? I thought she'd be some mean old hag, but she's just a kid. Really, she's even shorter than I am. Muarim Li-little one! You must lower your voice. And watch your tongue! Tormod What? Why? Ike Rest easy, Muarim. Everyone in this room is with me. The apostle has no ears here. Muarim That is good. Tormod Muarim? Muarim Speaking ill of the apostle here is considered treasonous. Keep it up, and they'll kill you--or threaten to. Tormod What? Muarim Little one... While we are here, please choose your words with more care than you have shown. I beg of you. Tormod Oh, right. Right. I understand. Ike For a laguz, you seem to know more about the court etiquette here than my fellow beorc, Tormod. Muarim Bah... Tormod That's 'cause...'cause I don't know much about any of this stuff. That's all! Muarim It is no matter, little one. Ike, the reason I am familiar with the customs of the Begnion nobles is...I myself was once a slave. Ike What? Tormod Oh, no... Muarim For generations, my family...served as slaves to one house. They were wealthy and powerful, senators all. As a child, I was raised never to question my station as a slave. From the day that I was born, the most grueling physical labor was as natural as breathing. I knew nothing else. To ensure we were liked by our masters, we were drilled in the etiquette of polite society until it became second nature. We were slaves... We did what we could to live as long as we could. The most important thing was not to incur the wrath of our masters. If we displeased them, we were punished. If we were lucky, we were beaten. If we were unlucky... Tormod Muarim! That's enough! Muarim I am sorry. Lord Ike...If a former slave like myself is present, all of you will be judged, scorned, and looked down upon. I came here...to ask if you would... take care of something for me. I would have you take care of the little one. Tormod Why would you say such a thing? You were born a laguz slave...And you're not allowed to be free...That's not right! That's why we promised each other we'd change all of that. We made a promise! Laguz, like beorc, would build homes and plant fields! Families would live together in peace and freedom! That's the world we dreamed of... Muarim That's a dream that belongs to us as former laguz slaves. We don't need the help of another beorc like you. Tormod What?...sniff! Muarim Little one!... Ike ...Does it really warrant that much concern? Muarim Huh? Ike Since I first arrived here in Begnion, it's something that's been bothering me. If you're born into a noble house, you're a noble. If your parents are slaves, you're a slave. Do you think a person's worth is decided at the moment of their birth? That's... I can't understand a country where that passes for normal, I just can't. Muarim Those don't sound like the words of someone working for Princess Crimea. Princesses are princesses because they're born into royal families, right? Are you going to deny that? Ike No, you're right. Elincia... She is a princess. I don't think we've treated her with more respect than any other employer we've had, but...Heh. Funny. We've addressed her as "Princess" the entire time, but I've never really considered what it meant. Muarim From where I stand, I think you've been blessed. You were born a beorc and raised in a country with a lenient social structure. That's an enviable life. Ike It's so hard... I... No matter how I try, I'll never fully understand your pain. But listen, I didn't treat Elincia any differently after I learned of her heritage. I'm not going to think of you or treat you differently just because you used to be a slave. It's not going to happen. You're...you. And I'm free to think of it that way if I want, right? Muarim ... Ike Muarim, there's nothing anyone can do about your past.About the burdens you carry. And I know I don't know everything that'sgoing on, but you shouldn't be trying to push Tormod away. He's dedicated to you, and being with you is his choice. It's part of his freedom. Muarim ...I see now. I will go...and find him. Ike If meeting those in the temple is uncomfortable, I can go and bring him back. What do you think? Muarim No, I can do it. I have a good nose. Tracking the young one's scent while avoiding other beorc is an easy task. Ike I see. Muarim Ike... I want... I mean...Never mind. May our friendship be true and enduring. Ike I share your sentiment. Our troop will have you for as long as you wish. Stefan Ike What the...? Um...who are you? How long have you been a member of my troop? Stefan I joined after the battle in the sands. My name is Stefan. I apologize for not introducing myself earlier. Ike Why are you here? Stefan In part it's because I'm curious. But mostly, it's the guiding hand of fate that has led me to you. Ike Huh? Stefan In the desert, I watched the dance of your sword. You have a unique style, but it is incomplete, filled with hesitation. You have recently lost your teacher, no? Ike Ah... Stefan Luckily, your foundation is quite strong. Which is why I can be of service. Your technique... How powerful will it be when perfected? I would like to know. Ike Wh-who are you? Stefan You can learn the dance of blades from me without knowing my history, can you not? What say you? Let your heart decide. Study Ike I understand. If you can help me perfect my technique, I will gladly accept an invitation to learn from you. Stefan Then prepare yourself. Come! Attack me with all your strength. Don't Study Ike I appreciate the offer, but I decline. I must perfect my technique on my own. Under my own power. Stefan Very well. That, too, is an honorable path. With your leave. Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance scripts